Sapphire Ray
by WhiteLunaNight
Summary: There is an old prophecy, older han pixie hallow itself. A prophecy about love and lost. What will happen when that prophecy will come true? Would it all end in evil or good? Sorry for the bad summary.


THIRD PERSON POV

A ray of moonlight enters through a nursery. That same ray dances across the room, finally landing on the mobile the hangs over the baby's crib. The baby, that was still awake at the time, laughs as the ray makes the mobile look more fascinating than it already was. At the sound of their baby laughing, their parents burst through the door sending a gust of wind towards the window, making it open and removing some petals of a small moonflower. The petals almost float to the ground until the wind decides to play with them. Unfortunately the wind kept losing every petal one by one, until only one remained. So instead of leaving it in the ground, where everybody will stomp on it, he decided to guide it to the second star on the right, where you will find pixie hollow, all while the watchful gaze of the moon.

As they arrive Pixie Hollow, the petal makes its way to the old grand tree that stands in the middle of it all, while waking up some of the fairies that were sleeping. Just as the wind gently puts the petal on the tree, fairies come filing inside to watch who was going to join the. When everybody came there came a boy fairy with blonde hair with the top an acorn in his hands, then he dipped the top into a pool of pixie dust, that was at the front, and dipped it at the petal. Slowly the petal took the shape of a fairy. Everybody holed their breath. When the "transformation" was over everybody gasped for she was one of the most beautiful fairies that they ever saw, with her long dark wavy hair that reached her knees, pearl white skin and her eyes were of a dark cerulean blue colour, but what was the most captivating thing were her wings. Every fairies wings (except Queen's) were all the same but had a different pattern on them, but hers were totally different from there's. They were almost the same shape as a butterfly's and had the same colours as the sky at twilight. The newcomer looked around herself to see what everybody were gasping at, and then she realized that everybody was looking at her.

-What?-She asked. Just then four figures came in each one having an aura of power around them. They each looked as they represented a season, winter, autumn, spring and summer. As they came closer a speck of gold could be seen in the middle, and suddenly that speck became a fairy. Her clothes and wings were made of pixie dust and her hair the colour of honey. When she saw the newcomer she seemed a little agitated but no one seemed to notice. Just as she came closer the newcomer saw that she had a crown on her head,_ She must be the queen _the newcomer thought.

-Stand up my child- the supposed queen said to the newcomer as she offered her hand to her as to the newcomer gladly accepted. The queen walked around her and just as she came to her wings she stopped. After a few seconds she lightly grabbed them and lifted them and as she did so she poured some of the pixie dust on her wings. However her wings reacted differently to the gold pixie dust, cause when you put pixie dust on fairy wings the shine or sparkle, but with hers it didn't seem to react at all, the queen of course frowned but no one saw it.

-Now child, let's see you fly.- the newcomer flapped her wings but was finding it quite hard to do it. As she landed she sneaked a look at the queen that had a faraway look in her eyes. But she quickly recovered from her trance and smiled down at her. Then she looked up and waved a hand at the fairies that were already sitting in groups. Suddenly little mushrooms appeared in a circle and each fairy put something on it. The queen ushered her to one of the mushrooms and she clumsily walked to one of the mushrooms that held a flower. Not knowing what to do, she looked back at the queen who only offered a encouraging smile. She took a step forward and touched the flower only to it to quickly perish. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked disgustingly at it. She looked back at the queen who, again, only offered an encouraging smile, and so she walked to the next mushroom who held a delicate snowflake. She looked up at the group sitting behind the snowflake, all who were wearing clothes of different shades of blue. One of them who had white spikey hair pulled up gave her a warm smile, and so she reached her hand to the snowflake only to it meet the same fate as the flower. She started to get frustrated with herself and as she looked up, that same fairy gave her sad smile. And so it went on like that, her approaching one of the objects only to it quickly perish and as she approached the last of the objects and as it to meted the same fate as the other ones, everybody gasped dramatically even the queen herself. As the newcomer looked around herself the only thing she saw was everybody pointing and whispering at her. She turned her head in the direction in where the queen was standing only to find that she was no longer there. As she started to panic everything went quiet and as she looked at the fairies that were surrounding her she noticed that everybody was staring at the sky, and slowly she did the same and as soon as she did so she saw that the moon was, opening? And as she took a closer look she saw two figures coming out of it, and although they were far away she was pretty sure that the figure on the left was the queen but the figure on the right was still unknown to her. As they got closer the mystery figure became clearer and she could see that she had the same exact wings but hers were black she also noticed that the mystery woman's dress appeared to be made by the exact same fabric of the night. When the reached the tree everybody bowed to the two, but the newcomer didn't know what to do so she only stood there awkwardly. The moon lady walked to one of the mushrooms and placed a, what looked to be a Celtic crescent moon. And as newcomer didn't know exactly what to do she did the only thing that came to her mind, walk to it. As she standed in front of it, it became to glow brighter and brighter until she grabbed it, and surprisingly it didn't vanish instead it glowed brighter than 100 suns. Everybody looked away as to not get blind. As everything stopped glowing, the crescent moon vanished instead there was a new tattoo on the newcomers inside wrist with the same moon except smaller. When she looked up everybody was staring speechless at her but as she looked back at the queen and lady of the moon they both had a victorious smile on there faces, well at least the lady had but the queen had a concerned look in her eyes.

-What? Is there something in my teeth?- she began to lick her teeth to get ride of the invisible stain. Everybody looked even more surprised then they were before, if the were possible, but the lady of the moon only started laughing walking up to her. As she stopped laughing she stood in front of her with still a hint of a smile on her face.

-Tell me, what's your name child?

-I don't have one, as far as I know.- the newcomer said looking at the queen then back at the lady.

-Then in that case, what would you like to be called?- the newcomer though for a minute before replying.

-People don't get to chose their own names, so why would I be treated differently than someone else by choosing my own name?- she finished. The lady looked a little taken aback but then a warm smile spread across her features.

-If that's what you truly wish, then I will chose a name for you…-The lady put a finger on her chin and started circling her trying to of a good name for her and when she stood in front of her again she grabbed the other fairy's chin and looked into her eyes smiling.

-How about we call you Sapphire Moon? Do you like it?- the lady let go of her chin and waited for the newcomers approval. The other fairy tested the name on her tongue a few times before smiling and looking up.

-I love it

-Then welcome to Pixie hollow Sapphire Moon.


End file.
